New Friends, Old Enemies
by Yoko-Sesshoumaru
Summary: Naraku has struck again. Another family torn apart, and destroyed. Aki will stop at nothing to get revenge for the murders of her beloved family, but what? She's fallen in love with Sesshoumaru? SessOC


New Friends, Old Enemies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do, however, own the character Aki, so don't use her without direct permission from me!_

_Autumn Norris (Yoko-Sesshoumaru)_

Chapter 1: The New Demon... Girl...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all sat around the fire discussing what their next plan of action would be against Naraku.

"If only I could find his castle! Then I could use Tetsusaiga to get rid of his barrier and tear him to shreds." Inuyasha said with a crack of his knuckles.

"Hold on Inuyasha, Naraku is getting more powerful by the day and running straight into his castle isn't very wise." Miroku replied.

"We need to have a plan before we even think about attacking him." Sango added on to the monk's comment.

"Yah, Sango's right, as is Miroku, we need a plan. Charging into Naraku's castle would be bad. He would definetly have traps set up." Kagome replied while looking at Inuyasha.

"Defeating Naraku won't be easy. You all know that right."

"Well duh... wait? Who said that?" the group said looking around. Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga as he looked at the intruder leaning against a nearby tree.

"No need to draw your sword Inuyasha, I didn't come to fight." the girl said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aki. I've come to give you information of Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at the girl infront of him. She had gold eyes, and goldish hair as long as Sesshoumaru's thrown up into a braid. He couldn't really identify her smell. Wolf? Kitsune? Dog? She smelt of all three mixed together into one. She had a suit much like Sango's demon slayer uniform, but where Sango's was magenta, Aki's was silver. On her belt she wore a sword, on her back a quiver full of arrows, and in her left hand she held a bow.

The girl had a long gold tail, that was a mix between Sesshoumaru and Koga's tail. She was built well, bigger than Kagome, and Sango, and as tall as Inuyasha was. Her pointed elf-like ears were pierced three times each. Each of her fingers was tipped with a deadly razor sharp claw.

"You said you've come to give of information on Naraku, correct? How do we know this information will be accurate, and that you're not working for Naraku yourself?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm.... I can't really make you believe that I don't work for Naraku except that I hate Naraku myself and want to destroy him." Aki replied to Miroku's question.

"Why do _you_ want to destroy Naraku?" Inuyasha asked his hand still on Tetsusaiga.

"He killed my entire family, and destroyed my home."

Kagome looked over at Sango and saw Sango gulp. Almost the exact same thing had happened to her.

"Why did he attack your home?" Sango asked.

"We had a Shikon Jewel shard there, and Naraku wanted it. I wasn't there at the time, or else it would have never happened. I was off fighting a demon, he had placed near one of my friends houses far from my home. I should have known it was a trap..." Aki's eyes changed from gold to a blood red, as her grip on the bow tightened. She quickly mastered her emotions and her eyes changed back to gold.

Sango looked at the demon before her. Their lifes had been destroyed in pretty much the same way, by the same person.

Kagome could tell that Aki wasn't lieing and asked her to sit down by her. Inuyasha argued, but eventually the demon was able to sit and layed her bow on her lap.

"OK, before we go any further what type of demon are you?" Inuyasha asked. "You smell like wolf, dog, and kitsune all at the same time."

"That is because I'm a canine demon. I am a mix of all types of canines; dogs, wolves, kitsunes, dingos, hyenas, you name it."

"Well since we aren't confused about that anymore, why do you want to give _us_ information on Naraku?" Miroku asked while his hand slowly inched towards Aki's rear.

"Koga's too stubborn to get help from me, and Sesshoumaru knows everything I know."

"You work with Koga, **_and _**Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha blurted out while reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"Me and Koga are 'friends', I've saved his life a few times, and Sesshoumaru and me are lovers."

"**LOVERS?!?!?! **SESSHOUMARU HAS A LOVER?!?!?!?" Inuyasha's jaw hung open while trying to picture Sesshoumaru _loving _someone.

"Sessy hasn't metioned me.... that's rude... no matter..."

"YOU CALL HIM **SESSY**?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes... is there anything wrong with that?"

Inuyasha burst into uncontrollable laughter. Pictures of this girl clinging on to Sesshoumaru's arm repeatively saying 'I love you Sessy.' ran through Inuyasha's mind. It was too much for Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha got his laughing under control, with a very fumed Aki glaring at him, Miroku finally made his move. His hand slid under Aki's tail and he gently squeezed.

"**EEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Aki screamed as she flew up into the air and landed in a nearby tree.

Sango smacked Miroku with her boomerang and sent the monk flying off of the log into the bushes.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!" Aki screamed at him from up in the tree.

"I can't help it."

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU ARE CONSIDERED A LECHER! I SHOULD COME DOWN THERE AND TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!!!! BUT I'M A NICE PERSON SO I WON'T!"

"Thank you..."

Miroku came out of the bushes, sat back on log, and rubbed the large bump forming on the side of his head. Aki glared at him for a while then jumped out of the tree and sat on the opposite side of the fire as him.

"OK.... with that done... can you give us the information now."

"Alright the info on Naraku is....."

_To be continued...._

_Please Review!!!!! This is my second story and first non-lemon!!!! Tell me anything you thought was bad and I'll try to improve it!!!!!! The next chapter will be longer I promise!!!!! Did you like the cliff hanger????? TELL ME!!!!!!!_


End file.
